Dicing with Death Episode 087
Recap In the aftermath of the public execution, Georg hides himself away in his laboratory, industriously working away at creating items he needed for his spells, and continuing his magical studies. After some days he finishes his snake staff and learns Magic Mouth, a spell which may allow Baron Song to send secret messages. Thursday, 1509-04-07 During a conversation with the Baron, he mentions that if Georg could find a way to survive Mother Ulmmin's ritual, he would improve his standing with the townsfolk and at the same time undermine Mother Ulmmin authority. Before Georg can formulate a plan, they got word of a chimera attacking town, and so Georg, Kel Greller and Kel Crystal arm up and head to town to hunt down and slay the terrible monster. The fight is short and bloody. Kel Greller gets knocked unconscious and Kel Crystal gets grievously wounded. But Georg's magic makes short work of it, despite its attempt to flee. With the help of the Feather Fall spell, Georg is able to carry his trophy back to the keep for further study, while the town recovers from the attack. Georg decides to go seek out Lance, the hunter who supplies him with displacer beast hides. He hires him to help with the taxidermy of his kill, and also questions the hunter about his knowledge of the monstrosities. He returns to the keep where the Baron reveals that it is perhaps almost time to deal with Mother Ulmmin. Georg also reveals he found information on unicorn parts to the Baron. The next few days Georg takes over Kel Greller's unicorn bleeding duties. Saturday, 1509-04-09 A couple of days later he receives a parcel and letter from Kerak, leader of the Bastards of the Firewood. The parcel contains a love potion and the letter states that it is a gesture of friendship. First things first. Georg tries to identify the potion and also once more examines the Amulet. He learns that the potion is in fact a love potion and he also learns that he can use souls stored in the amulet to empower his own spells. Sunday, 1509-04-10 After recovering from his exertion from casting the identifying spell, he reports to the Baron that he found a potential solution to his problems with Lady Dysec. While the Baron is pleased with this development, he informs Georg that Lady Dysec's son should discreetly be taken care of and leaves the matter in his capable hands. And so in the dark of the night, Georg heads out to the Dysec lands, sneaks into the keep, knocking out one guard and assumes Wraith form. When he finds a young lad asleep, he moves his Wraith hand holding the amulet, inside the boy and consumes his soul. He makes his escape and returns to the keep. Monday, 1509-04-11 They receive word at the keep the next day of poor Doland Dysec's death and Baron Song invites Lady Dysec to his keep as a show of support and consolation. Tuesday, 1509-04-12 Georg also learns that a new cleric of Tempos has come of age. Georg goes to introduce himself, and while the new cleric Mother Emma seems friendly enough, the tension between Mother Ulmmin and Georg is palpable. Mother Ulmmin leaves almost as soon as Georg arrives, and Georg follows her a short while later, after introducing himself to Mother Emma. * Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Georg Episodes